1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating light for attaching to an aerosol can. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pistol shaped handle having an illuminating light for actuating an aerosol can and lighting the area to be sprayed.
2. The Prior Art
A number of patents have attempted to place handles or handle actuating devices on aerosol spray cans. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,849 to Wallace shows a handle which connects to the top of the aerosol and provides a trigger to open and close the aerosol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474 to Hutchinson et al discloses a handle which directly connects to the top of the can and upon moving of the trigger opens and closes the can.
Other patents have disclosed illuminating means to light areas when the area will receive a liquid dispensed from a container. Examples of such illuminating means are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,553 to Bateman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,738 to Bloom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,258 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,812 to Brody, handle actuating devices having locking means fitted to an aerosol can are described. The Brown et al patent includes a shell portion for receiving the aerosol container. The Brody patent utilizes what appears to be a frictional fit to the top of the aerosol can.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,273 to Aspacher et al discloses an L-shaped body having a trigger which receives the aerosol can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,257 to Birge and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,427 to Mclean discuss handles with batteries and D.C. voltage members for attachment to aerosol cans. The Birge patent does not appear to disclose an illuminating means. The Mclean patent has a switch which receives a light for illuminating an area. In this particular patent, the aerosol can slides into a container and attaches thereto.
While a number of patents show illuminating means on containers and some show handles on aerosol cans, none of the patents disclose a combination of an illuminating means fixed in the handle of an actuating device or an actuating device connecting or affixing specifically to the top of an aerosol can.
In view of the problems and disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention seeks to provide a pistol-type device for actuating an aerosol can and providing an illuminating barrel with a light bulb and a lens for producing a light beam to illuminate an area to be sprayed. More specifically, the device has a hand-gripping portion with a power supply is mounted in a storage area. A plunger actuating lever extends through the hand gripping portion to contact a plunger of the aerosol can and actuate the plunger for spraying the area. At the same time, or there about, the illuminating barrel can be switched on to illuminate the spraying area.
In order to fit snugly over the aerosol can, the pistol-type device of the present invention has a can-engaging clip with a locking mechanism for locking the clip around the aerosol can. Once locked on the can the plunger actuating lever is in direct contact with the plunger of the can. An extension member securely connects the barrel to the clip for solidifying the aerosol can and the pistol-type device as a single unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pistol-type device for a plunger actuated aerosol can and the like with a hand-gripping portion having a hollow battery storage area and a pair of dual mounted holes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power supply mounted in the battery storage area for providing power to the pistol-type device in accordance with the preceding object which also includes a plunger actuating lever extending through the hand gripping portion to contact the plunger of the aerosol can and actuate the plunger for spraying an area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the pistol-type device with a pair of trunnions extending from the plunger actuating lever and pivotally engaging in the pair of dual mounted holes of the hand-gripping portion with an illuminating barrel extending from the hand-gripping portion and in electrical communication with the power supply.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the illuminating barrel with a light bulb and a lens for producing a light beam to illuminate the area to be sprayed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the pistol-type device with an extension member for securely connecting the illuminating barrel to the can-engaging clip for solidifying the aerosol can and the pistol-type device as a single unit. The extension member includes a shroud for acting as a shield to protect the hand-gripping portion from excessive spray.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the pistol-type device with a switch. The switch is connected to the power supply and the light bulb and controls the power to the light bulb. Also, the switch can be a push button or a toggle switch.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an illuminating pistol-type device in accordance with the preceding objects an which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so a s to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.